A New Name
by YawenIlleon
Summary: What started out as a regular evening patrol for the four vigilante turtles, turns into a serious and life-changing series of events. Who is this girl June and how does she know ninjitsu? And what do the Krang want with her?
1. Chapter 1

"We're heading up. You know, night patrol, okay?" Leo announced.

"Great!" April said. "Master Splinter's going to give me another lesson tonight."

"Okay, see ya!" Mikey waved as the four brothers dashed out.

"Woo-hoo! Hey Donnie, watch this!" Raph called, vaulting over a chimney and tucking and rolling to land on the roof. He grinned.

"Ha, ha, ha. Good one. But what do you say to this!" And with that Donnie used his staff to poll vault up to the chimney, jump, do a flip, and land in a kneeling position.

"Aaa." Raph shrugged, "Not bad."

"Hey, guys, are you coming?" Leo called a couple of roofs over.

"What's up?" They asked, falling into line.

"The Krang." Leo said pointing to an unlabeled black van which turned the corner. "Come on, let's see what they've been up to. Follow that –"

"Brain buss!" Mikey piped up. Leo, Raphael, and Donnie all looked at Mikey. "You know, the Krang's buss and since the Krang have brains in them and they're driving a buss I called it the Brain –"

"We get it, we get it." Leo said.

"Come on, the bus just took a right." Donnie pointed, and they ran off.

"They've stopped." Leo whispered as they peered down over the edge of the roof.

"Hey, I didn't know the Krang made house calls." Raph said.

"Me neither." Donnie agreed. "What are they up to?" One of the Krang got out of the vehicle and rang a doorbell. A high school girl answered the door.

"Is this the place where a person known as June can be found by Krang?"

"I'm June." The girl said, stepping out onto the doorstep. "Hey, stop it. Quit shoving me! Help! Help!" She shouted as the Krang grabbed her.

"We gotta save her!" Donnie said, staff in hand.

"On my mark," Leo said, drawing a sword. "Get set…"

"Hi-ya!" Two Krang got sliced. "Eat numb chucks!" Mikey yelled landing on two with circles of chain swinging.

"Now we're talking!" Raph said taking on three more.

"Don't be scared." Leo said to the girl, advancing on the two Krang who'd sandwiched her. "We'll save you."

"Save – me?" The girl leaned forward. "You – just – ruined – Everything! No use pretending anymore." And with that June dodged the Krang and ran straight for Leo. She ran with bullets behind her until she was a few feet in front of Leo. Then she leaped, propelled herself off his knees into a backflip, sliced the ropes that'd been on her hands on Leo's blade and grabbed Leo's second sword out of his sheath before landing, twirling, and cutting down the two Krang that had been "guarding" her seconds ago.

"Hey, wow, guys! Did you see that!" Mikey exclaimed.

"If you haven't noticed," Donnie grunted twirling his staff, "We're kind of in the middle of something here!" Leo's eyes were as big as saucers. He shook his head.

"We need to get out of here! There," Leo pointed to a dumpster, "up the fire escape." They all fell back and scrambled up to the roof tops. A few streets over, they paused to catch their breath.

"You all right?" Mikey asked.

"Never better." June panted.

"Do you have a name? Because I'm the namin' king, and if you don't, I could give you one like, like Black-hair or Cat-eyes, or- or Midnight! Ow!" He exclaimed as Raph hit him over the head.

"Dork. She's already got a name."

"Oh."

"I'm June, but you can call me midnight if you want. It's cool."

"Really?" Mikey asked, eyes shining. "Midnight it is." He announced draping an arm around her shoulders.

"But, who – what are you guys?"

"I'm Donnie." Donnie said stepping forward.

"This is Rlph, Mikey, and I'm Leo."

"Donnie, Ralph, Mikey, and Leo. Okay, but what are you? Like alien turtles?" Midnight asked tapping Mikey's shell.

"Yeah, pretty much." Raph shrugged.

"Where'd you learn ninjutsu? And why were the Krang after you?" Leo asked. Midnight paused, thinking, looked at their faces and exhaled slowly.

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone else – or my life will be in danger. Not that it isn't now." All heads turned to look at Mikey.

"What? Why're you lookin' at me? I won't tell anyone."

"Okay." Leo said. "We won't tell anyone."

"When I was very young, my uncle Hiriatto Yoshi –"

"Yoshi?" Donnie interrupted. "Like Hamato Yoshi?" Midnight paled and wavered.

"Hamato Yoshi." She whispered.

"Hey," Leo said steadying her. "Midnight, what's wrong?"

"What do you know about Hamato Yoshi?" June demanded.

"Um –"

"Please! You must tell me!"

"You mean Splinter?" Mikey piped up.

"Mikey!"

"Splinter? Who is Splinter. How do you know about Hamato," she faltered "Hamato Yoshi?"

"Sorry." Donnie said, "That's kinda classified infor-"

"I don't care!" Midnight shouted snatching up one of Leo's swords, "and I demand you tell me now!" She held Donnie at sword point.

"Um, guys? A little help here." Donnie asked going cross eyed trying to follow the tip as it inched closer and closer.

"No prob," Raph said twirling his spikes. The next instant he was flying through the air with his spikes sticking up out of the roof.

"Hey thanks." Donnie said opening his eyes.

"You're welcome." Raph croaked.

"That wasn't nice!" Mikey said swinging his chain. Before he knew it, he was dangling off the side of the building. Donnie followed suit.

"Okay, that's it." Leo said unsheathing his sword. "You asked for it." He struck, but it was met head on by a block. They exchanged blow for blow, hacking at each other like mad. Neither's skills were better than the others. Leo probably would've won if he'd had both of his swords. It was just who would slip up first. Leo did. Midnight feinted to the side. Leo reflexively moved to block it, but instead got his sword wrenched from his hands and flung skittering over in front of Raph. Midnight backed him up against the metal heating box. Donnie and Mikey peaked over the edge just in time to see their leader at sword point. Raph was dumbstruck.

"Tell me!" Midnight demanded.

"Why is it so important?!" Leo countered.

"Because – because" Midnight's eyes filled with tears and unspoken feelings that pierced Leo to the heart. She lowered the sword and her guard. "Because Hamato Yoshi is my father."


	2. Chapter 2

"Your father!?"

"I'm sorry, I went crazy on you, but it's been so long since I heard anything about him that when you refused to tell me I – I just snapped. Here." She said handing Leo's sword back. "Sorry for tossing you guys off the roof. I'll just go now." Midnight started down the fire escape.

"Wait!" Leo called. Midnight stopped but didn't turn her head. "There's someone you should meet."

"A manhole? Really guys?" Midnight asked squatting down.

"Don't worry. It's great down here, just hurry up and get in before someone sees you." Mikey encouraged.

"Okay. Here goes nothing." And with that, Midnight swung down into the sewer.

"This way." They threaded through a maze of pipes and hatches.

"Here we are" Leo announced as they stopped in front of a pond of water. Midnight just starred.

"Oh, no, no," Leo said seeing her expression. "It's on the other side. You gotta go under water to get there, though."

"What's on the other side?"

"Home!" Mikey said jumping in.

"I'm not a turtle, will I be able to hold my breath long enough?"

"Just get in." Raph said in the process of pushing Midnight in. She dodged and Raph found himself in the water instead.

"If it's any motivation, there's someone on the other side who can tell you about Hamato Yoshi-" Splash! Midnight had dived in head first. "Well, I guess it did matter." Donnie said.

"Wow." Midnight exclaimed getting her first glance at The Lair.

"Yeah, I know." Mikey said acting all cool, "Pretty awesome."

"And you get to live here?"

"Yep."

"Awesome!"

"This is the lair. That's the kitchen, and this is Spike."

"A turtle? Isn't that kind of barbaric keeping a turtle as a pet?" Midnight asked.

"No, why?" Raph asked.

"Okay, never mind." She walked into the kitchen looking around. "Say, you wouldn't happen to have something I could eat would you?" Midnight asked opening the fridge. "I haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning."

"Sorry." Leo said, "We don't have anything."

"That's okay." Midnight said, but her growling stomach said otherwise. "Show me the rest of this place."

"Over there are our rooms. Mine, Raph's, Donnie's, and Mikey's."

"Wow, what happened here?" Midnight asked stopping as they passed Donnie's room. "It looks like a car garage exploded in a lab. And what's this?" She bent down and picked up an obscure object of welded metal.

"That" Donnie explained is my latest invention: the –"

"The Orb!" Mikey put in, "Because it's round and shiny, so –"

"We get it, we get it."

"What does it do?"

"The orb is a very high power source from a crystal that I managed to harness using negative alloys of Fe14, C1, and Al9 –"

"Oh come on Donnie, skip the technical stuff. What does it do?"

"Watch." He plugged it into the outlet. Every appliance turned on and went nuts. The lights were blinding.

"Turn it off! Turn it off!" Midnight shouted covering her eyes.

"It wasn't supposed to do that!" Donnie yelled.

"Who's messing with the TV?!" Raph shouted.

"Hey, wow man. Check it out. Fireworks!" Mikey exclaimed.

"It's stuck! I can't pull it out!" Donnie wailed. Leo and Donnie both grabbed the cord.

"On my count! One, two, three!" Pop! It detached from the wall blowing both of them across the room into the opposite wall. All the lights went dead. "Ow."

"My guess would be the orb over loaded our relay power circuits and blew a fuse. This shouldn't take long to fix. I just have to find the power box." Crash. "I'm okay." Donnie called.

"Wasn't going to ask." A tall blacker shadow blocked the doorway.

"What is going on?"

"Sensei!" Leo exclaimed falling down in surprise.

"What is going on? "

"Um, there's someone I want you to meet. Midnight, meet Sensei. Sensei, Midnight." They shook hands. To Midnight, Sensei's hand felt oddly boney like he needed to trim his finger nails.

"Got it." Donnie said flipping a switch. The lights came back on.

"Aaah!" Midnight shouted getting her first look at Splinter. Almost out of habit she threw a punch which he seemed to easily evade and twist to his advantage so that she landed flat on her back, starring at the ceiling the next second.

"Pleased to meet you, Midnight." Splinter said calmly. Leo stuck out a hand and hauled June to her feet.

"Ow."

"Splinter, Midnight wants to ask you about Hamato Yoshi." Midnight rubbed her neck.

"I just really need to find him fast."

"You have found him."

"What? Where is he?" Midnight asked running into the next room.

"Here."

"What?"

"I am Hamato Yoshi." Splinter announced.

"What? How can – you're, father?" Splinter's ears pricked. All four of the turtles crowded in on the doorway watching.

"What do you mean "father?""

"I was Hamato Yoshi's daughter." Midnight whispered. At this, Splinter unclasped his hands from behind his back in surprise. "Come with me." He said steering Midnight gently into his room behind the sliding panels. "We need to talk."

"What are they saying? I can't hear anything." Leo whispered.

"Get your hand off my head!"

"I can't get close enough." The doors slid open.

"Aaah!" All four yelled jumping back and falling in a heap. For once, Splinter didn't seem to notice.

"Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, my sons. This is my daughter, Ukki who will now live with us as part of our family. Make yourself acquainted." With that statement he retreated back into his chamber.

"What'd he say your name was?"

"Ukki. So now I have four mutant ninja turtles for brothers, and a rat for my dad. Three names in one day. Could it get any better?" Midnight sat on the stone stairs and hung her head between her hands.

"Well," Mikey ventured, if you want, I could give you a fourth name – ow!" Raph hit him.

"Come on guys," Donnie said, "She's just been through a lot. Can't you be a little feeling?" With that, Donnie sat down next to Midnight and put a hand on her shoulder. April entered.

"Oh, hi guys. I was just –" She halted seeing Donnie with his hand on Midnight's shoulder. Donnie's eyes got wide and he jerked away rubbing his neck. "I – I was just I- "

"I get it. New girl dump me. Fine!" She stormed out with Donnie following shouting.

"April wait!"

"Don't you dare!" Splash! Went a water balloon right on Midnight. Water dribbled down her nose and she glared at Mikey.

"Welcome to the family!" He squeaked before running for his life from Raph. Leo just stood for a second until it started getting awkward.

"You hungry?"

"I could eat." She replied standing. "This way to the kitchen, right?"

"Wow, you guys do not have hardly any food. What do you eat?" Midnight asked rummaging through their cabinets.

"Pizza, oh and I forgot. Tonight's my night to make dinner." Leo groaned.

"Sorry," Midnight said ripping into a bag of chips. "I won't make it till dinner time. What's on the menu?"

"Um what did you say we had again?"

"Not much."

"Well, it's going to be dinner, hopefully."

"Just make a soup," Midnight said.

"Soup?"

"Yeah, you know, like liquid. You drink it. It feels good when you have a cold?"

"I've never made soup before."

"Oh it's easy. Here's what you do." Midnight instructed Leo how to make a simple soup and within thirty minutes everyone was sitting around the table eating.

"Mmmm. Best soup ever." Mikey said.

"I didn't know you could even cook soup." Donnie said.

"I'm glad you like it. I call it Leo's soup de jour."

"Ahem." Midnight cleared her throat.

"And I had a little help."

"Yes." Splinter agreed. "Very good, where did you learn how to cook Ukki?"

"I like to eat, so I like to cook. But I don't like doing the dishes." She said afterwards.

"Well, I'm going to go watch TV." Raph said.

"No." Splinter stopped him. "Practice first." Everyone groaned.

"I was going to work on analyzing the base sample of Krang power cell formula reactor."

"Tough break Donnie." Leo said. "Come one."

"Midnight, you should come too."


	3. Chapter 3

They all filed into the room.

"Wow. Even better." Midnight exclaimed testing the floor. "It's amazing." She said petting the tree. "How old is it? And look at all these." She said running to a rack and pulling off a spear.

"Psst." Leo whispered. All of them were sitting in front of Splinter. Midnight slid in on the end.

"I was very impressed, Ukki, when Donatello told me about what happened on the roof." Midnight blushed. "But you must learn control. Self-control can be the difference between life and death. Hajime! Raphael, Ukki."

"What?" Leo interrupted. "Sensei, that's unfair. Midnight against Raph by herself?"

"Silence. Ready?" Midnight and Raph circled each other. Mikey covered his eyes. "Hajime!"

"Yah!" Raph launched a frontal assault. Midnight dodged and kicked out one of his legs making him fall. That gave her just enough time to grab something off a rack before he came at her again. _What did I grab?_ Midnight thought. _A spear… a spear… okay. Showtime._ Midnight blocked Raph and hooked the spear's shaft into his knives. Then she jumped, used the shaft to do a flip and dislodged the spear and used the momentum to throw Raph into a wall.

"What's a matter Raph? Can't take one girl?" Donnie taunted. Raph grunted getting up, but this time Midnight made the first move.

"Hi-ya!" She called charging. Raph rolled away. He came back with a kick. "Ooof." Then he hooked her arm and flipped her over onto her back.

"Looks like we're even." Raph gloated then walked back.

"Ooo." Midnight groaned picking herself up. "I haven't taken a hit like that in – forever."

"You're welcome." Raph smiled.

"Again." Sensei called, "But this time as a team. Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo. Ukki and Raphael. Hajime!"

"No fair." Raph complained easily getting Mikey out. "You think you can handle Donnie?" Raph asked.

"In my sleep." Midnight said advancing.

"Hwaaah!" Donnie yelled spinning his staff.

"Not bad, not bad." Midnight commented dodging, "But let's see you without a stick. Rahh!" And with that she caught hold of his staff and used Donnie's momentum to send him into a corner and his staff into the other.

"Look out!"

"Woah!" Midnight said diving out of Leo's sword. Raph had gotten tagged out.

"Time for a rematch." Leo said.  
"I didn't hear. Did you say rematch or rerun?" Clang. Leo's sword came down fast. Midnight dodged. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Donnie getting up. _Two to one, I don't stand a chance._ Midnight cartwheeled away getting some space to think.

"Okay, so maybe you're good, but let's see you handle this!" Leo thrust and thrust again, crisscrossing the blades. Midnight took the flat of his swords and jerked flipping him and using one of his own swords to tag him "out." Midnight panted facing Donnie who had his staff again.

"Just you and me." Donnie's eyes flicked to April and got all dreamy. _Wow, Midnight thought. He's totally got a crush on her. Hmm._ Donnie thrust, but instead of moving out of the way it clipped Midnight sending her into the wall and letting Donnie win."

"Hey, I won! Hey April, did you see that? I went like this and this and hi-yah!" April just smiled and shrugged back.

"Enough for today." Everyone began filing out. "Ukki, a word with you. You could have easily won. What happened?"

"I lost, that's all. He caught me off my guard."

"No, you're lying."

"Did you see how happy he was? Sometimes it's better to choose defeat."

"No, a real ninja never chooses defeat."

"Why are you telling me this? I don't even know you!"

"I am your father."

"Yeah, well maybe I don't want a rat for my dad!" With that, Ukki ran out of the room, startling Leo who was waiting outside the door and bolted up out of the sewer.

"Midnight! Sensei, what happened?"

"Now is not the time Leonardo."

"But Sensei, she doesn't have anywhere to go and the Krang –"

"I said, now is not the time Leonardo." He emphasized pounding his staff. Leo stiffened.

"Hai, Sensei." Splinter returned to his room and Leo looked at the exit.


	4. Chapter 4

A shadow stole between the alleys. Swift and silent so you could turn your head to look and be convinced it was just your imagination. A turtle wearing a blue headband stepped out of the shadows sword in hand. He bent down looking at a footprint.

"So, this is where you went. Come on Midnight, where are you?" Did she go this way, or that way, oh he growled in frustration. "I can't go back without her. Especially after Splinter told me not to. They'll never let me live it down. Huh?" He melted back into the shadows as two Krang droids walked by.

"Krang, we must report immediately to Krang who has caught the one known as the package. Phase four has already been implemented." Little known to the Krang, they got their own stalker who trailed them all the way back to "the warehouse." Leo swept the roof and picked open a skylight to swing agilely inside. Krang droids passed underneath and through a hall door two more came. Leo took care of them and infiltrated the next room. "Oh boy." He exclaimed as twenty Krang all looked up at him.

"Krang. The one known as a turtle has breached Krang's security. Krang has orders to destroy." All of them cocked their guns. Leo gripped his swords and sprang into action. In no time the droids were toast. Leo sheathed his swords and studied the computer screen.

"Where's Donnie when you need him?" Leo muttered.

"Right here."

"Donnie!? Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Leo asked seeing Raph and Mikey too.

"We're here to get you out of whatever mess you've gotten yourself into." Rah stated crossing his arms.

"I'm not in a mess. I'm just trying to find Midnight. I think the Krang are holding her somewhere in this building."

"Aww, isn't that cute? Leo's rescuing June. I think you like her." Mikey teased. Leo stared at Mikey with a "really" expression.

"No, I'm just – uh –"

"Found her." Donnie said.


End file.
